ABSTRACT - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE A multidisciplinary, multi-investigator CAPSTONE Center for Multidisciplinary Research in Child Abuse and Neglect, TRANSFORM, is proposed that integrates the research, training, and community engagement missions of the Center. The Administrative Core, led by Drs. Sheree Toth and Jody Manly, will provide oversight for meeting all objectives and Specific Aims of the TRANSFORM Center. The Directors' responsibilities will include: a) effective leadership that ensures successful management of resources, b) accountability to investigators, trainees, community stakeholders and the sponsor, c) primary budgetary responsibility of all P50 grant management activities, and d) oversight and coordination among all Cores of the Center. The Directors will be aided by a Grant Coordinator who will be hired and dedicated to TRANSFORM's functions. The Administrative Core will oversee Research Project 1: PI/PD: Toth, Manly, Investigators: Cerulli, Handley, Sturge-Apple and Research Project 2: PI/PD: Cicchetti, Rogosch, and the Community Engagement Core (PI/PD: Cerulli). A Steering Committee chaired by Dr. Toth, will include the Directors, PIs, and Investigators of all Projects and Cores. This committee will meet at least weekly, via email, phone, Skype or videoconference and/or face-to-face and will be responsible for meeting scientific timelines and milestones in a timely manner. The Steering Committee will also interact with the Internal and External Advisory Boards; oversee all resource allocation and reallocation; oversee the website, and resource and data sharing components of the Center.